Titus
Titus he was a former member of the Nova Corps Information In the episode "Origins," Titus was present with Rhomann Dey when Drax the Destroyer turned himself over to the Nova Corps. In the episode "Take the Milano and Run," the Guardians of the Galaxy encountered Titus on the space station Conjunction after they crashed the Milano. Grandmaster managed to convince Titus to not arrest them. Titus later catches Star-Lord and Gamora ended up in a fight within Lunatik's nightclub as Lunatik talks Titus out of taking action since the fight occurred in his club. When Rocket Raccoon disabled the forcefield around the stadium, Titus and the Nova Corps members with him converged. Upon Grandmaster's defeat, he is thrown near Titus who comments "This won't stay in Conjunction." The Guardians of the Galaxy then leave Conjunction as Star-Lord tells Titus "neither will we." In the episode "Can't Fight This Seedling," Titus pursues the Guardians of the Galaxy to another planet and is tricked into crashing into an asteroid. While on the planet, Titus gets his ship repaired as he witnesses Groot infected by the parasitic fungus. During the Guardians of the Galaxy's fight with a possessed Groot, Titus contacted Nova Corps HQ for approval of the use for an anti-matter missile. Even though he was denied, Titus still wanted to use it which led to Drax the Destroyer redirecting the anti-matter missile to the meteor that carried the parasitic fungus. While in his ship, Titus confronted the Guardians of the Galaxy to arrest them and was forced to leave when the locals threatened to take a stand. In the episode "Undercover Angle," Titus catches the Guardians of the Galaxy while they are infiltrating the Nova Corp HQ on Xandar. He decides to spare from being imprisoned on Kyln in exchange that the Guardians of the Galaxy infiltrate the Black Order in order to keep them from finding a dangerous weapon. During the Guardians of the Galaxy's fight with the Black Order on another planet over the Universal Weapon that was previously used by Ronan the Accuser, Titus showed up and attacked both groups so that he can give the Universal Weapon to Collector. This prompted a temporary truce between the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Black Order to keep the Universal Weapon from being claimed by Titus. Star-Lord was able to record Titus' confession of joining the Nova Corps to get involved with the black market and forwards it to the Nova Corps HQ. Titus is defeated by the Guardians of the Galaxy and later arrested by the Nova Corps as he vows to have his revenge on Star-Lord. In the episode "Rock Your Baby," the rampant Nova Centurion Helmet causes a mass prison break as Titus claims it and heads to confront the Guardians of the Galaxy who have a Warlock in their possession. Titus' fight with the Guardians of the Galaxy takes them to the planet Onateyac as Titus tries to get Warlock to destroy them. When Warlock's gem turns dark, he makes Titus disappear. While inside it, Titus had became a prisoner on the High Evolutionary's ship who was already trapped within the Soul Stone. That is until with the Guardians interference, Titus and every other prisoner where able to escape from the stone. Personality To be added. Relationships To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia To be added. Gallery Category:Villans Category:Characters Category:Males